<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riverdale's Infinity War by Thefemalearrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628354">Riverdale's Infinity War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow'>Thefemalearrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Katy Keene (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Parody, Tragedy, infinity stone, scifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal decides to rid Riverdale of its sinners using the infinity stones. Will he succeed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a total massacre at the Whyte Worm. Almost all of the serpents had been killed. "Rejoice," Penelope said, as she walked among the bodies. "For in death, you are becoming children of the Black Hood."<br/>Sweetpea sat up. "You talk too much," he said. With a wave of her hand, Sweatpea was gagged.<br/>"You guys should just go ahead and give up the Infinity Stone," Penny said. "We have the power stone."<br/>"Oh yeah," Toni said. "Well, we have an Archie."<br/>Archie ran up and punched Hal Cooper in the face. Hal easily overpowered Archie and threw him into the bar. Fangs sent Archie to the other side of Sweat Water River. Hal and his disciples then turned their attention to Fangs. Hal took his blade and stabbed Fangs in the heart, killing him instantly. Sweatpea let out a muffled scream.<br/>Hal walked to the gagged boy and grabbed his head. "The stone, or his head," Hal said. Toni walked over to him, the tesseract in her hand.<br/>"Here you go, your majesty," Toni said. He took the tesseract and destroyed it. He placed the space stone into his gauntlet. Toni took this chance and tried to stab him. He grabbed her wrist. He then grabbed her neck and started to choke her.<br/>"You will never be a god," Toni said. He then broke her neck, killing her instantly. He then blew up the bar, teleporting himself and his children away.<br/>---<br/>Sabrina was hanging out with her cousin Ambrose. Their Aunt Zelda stepped onto the porch. "We have a visitor," Zelda said. They then follow her to the morgue in there house. They saw a shirtless redheaded boy.<br/>"Hal Cooper is coming," Archie said.<br/>"Who?" Ambrose asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty, Jughead, Reggie, Cheryl, Jellybean, and Chuck were driving to the Whyte Worm. "Why are we heading to the Whyte Worm?" Cheryl asked.<br/>"I got a distress signal from the Whyte Worm," Jughead said. "As the serpent king, it's my job to check it out."<br/>They then arrive at the destroyed building. They quickly got out of the car and they started looking around the area. "The serpents, they're gone," Cheryl said. She then saw Toni's lifeless body. "Toni, no. This is all my fault!"<br/>"No it's not Cheryl," Betty said, rubbing her cousin's back. Jughead then found Sweatpea under some rubel. To Jughead's surprise, Sweatpea was still alive.<br/>"Guys, I found a survivor," Jughead called out. Sweatpea then quickly woke up. "Calm down, Sweatpea."<br/>"We have to stop Hal Cooper," Sweatpea said. "Before he gets all of the infinity stones. He already has two. He wants to wipe out all of the sinners in Riverdale so Riverdale can start anew."<br/>Betty was staring off into space. "My whole life, he had one purpose," Betty said. "To get rid of all of the sinners in Riverdale. I never thought he'd get this close to actually do it."<br/>"We have to stop him from getting the final three stones," Jughead said.<br/>"No, we need to get a weapon to defeat him," Sweatpea said. "My uncle has a sniper rifle that we can use to defeat him."<br/>"First we have to protect the stones," Jughead said. "There's a glowing rock at pops that might be the answer."<br/>"We can't defend it if we don't have a weapon," Sweatpea said.<br/>"Then lets split up," Jughead said. They then make their groups and they separate.<br/>---<br/>Betty was getting ready for their protection mission when Jughead walked up to her. "Are you ok?" Jughead asked. "You seem distracted."<br/>"Listen Jughead," Betty said. "I'm the only person who knows where the soul stone is. If my father gets ahold of me, I need you to not hesitate to kill me."<br/>"I can't," Jughead said.<br/>"Jughead," Betty said. "Promise me on Gladys's grave."<br/>Jughead, with tears welling up in his eyes, agreed to it. They then share a short kiss before Betty walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina was explaining the infinity stones to Archie. "When this world was created, so were six stones," Sabrina explained. "Soul, time, mind, power, reality, and space. Since we are the witches of Greendale, we have been entrusted with the time stone."<br/>"Then why don't we chunk that stone into a garbage disposal so we can make sure Hal never gets it," Archie suggested.<br/>"We can't do that," Sabrina said.<br/>"We have been entrusted with the time stone," Ambrose said. "We have sworn our lives to protect it."<br/>"Then find a new life goal," Archie said. Sabrina then senses someone outside.<br/>"Someone's here," Sabrina said. They go outside and see Penelope Blossom and Chick.<br/>"Rejoice, for in death, you will become children of the black hood," Penelope preached.<br/>"Look, Greendale isn't open today," Archie said. "So get lost, creeper."<br/>"Does this ginger idiot speak for you?" Penelope asked.<br/>"We speak for ourselves," Sabrina said, getting in a fighting stance. They then start fighting. Eventually, Penelope corned Sabrina and realized she had put a protection spell on herself. So Penelope teleported them away.<br/>"I know where his base is," Archie said. "Let's go."<br/>They then runoff.<br/>---<br/>Jughead's group arrived at Pops diner. They go inside and see Hal choking Pop Tate. "Let him go," Betty yelled. Hal did as told.<br/>"I've bee informed that you know where the soul stone is," Hal said.<br/>"But you'll never figure it out," Betty said. She then stabbed Hal in the chest, supposedly killing him.<br/>"That's it?" Jellybean asked. "Seems anti-climatic."<br/>Betty then collapsed to her knees, sobbing. There was still apart of her that loved her father. That's when the illusion stopped. The destruction of Pops diner then reviled itself. There was a body behind the counter.<br/>"Reality can often be disappointing," Hal said. He then caused everyone but Betty and Jughead to turn into multiple pieces, but it was only temporary. He then grabbed Betty and pulled her to his side.<br/>"Do it, Jones," Betty said. "You promised me you would."<br/>Jughead reluctantly grabbed his handgun. He pulled the trigger, but his gun and the bullet turned into bubbles. "I like you," Hal said, before the two of them disappear. The others then turn back to normal.<br/>"What just happened?" Chuck asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New York, Katy Keen was sitting in her apartment. She felt there was something going on with the other stones. She had the soul stone in her chest to keep her alive. Josie walked to her. "What's wrong, K?" Josie asked.<br/>"I sense there's something going on with the other stones," Katy said. "I have to go to them."<br/>"You said the other stones are in Riverdale and Greendale?" Josie asked. Katy nods. "I will go with you. I grew up there. I know that place like the back of my hand and it's very crazy. You need a guide."<br/>"Ok," Katy said. "Let's round everyone up and have a road trip."<br/>---<br/>Betty was sitting in her father's office. She was sitting in his chair while she waited for anything to happen. Hal entered the office a few minutes later. "I always dreamed of you sitting behind my desk," Hal said. "But I hoped it would be when you take up the mantle of the Blackhood."<br/>"I'll never take up that mantle," Betty barked.<br/>"I know that now," Hal said. "But let's get to business. You know where the soul stone is."<br/>"No I don't," Betty said.<br/>"Very well then," Hal said. He leads her to another room. Betty's sister, Polly, was tied to the chair. "I captured her a few hours before I went after the space stone. She tried to kill me and obviously failed. Now tell me where the soul stone is."<br/>"I don't know where it is," Betty yelled. Hal grabbed a knife and walked over Polly. He began to cut her arm and she let out an ear-piercing scream. After a few moments of it, Betty snapped. "Mulnijor!"<br/>They turned to her. "There's an island in the middle of Sweat water river," Betty said. "That's where the stone is."<br/>"Very well," Hal said.<br/>---<br/>They then take a rowboat to the island. They walked onto the island and were surprised to see the guardian of the soul stone was Clifford Blossom. "I thought you were dead," Hal said.<br/>"I made a deal in my dying moments," Clifford said. "It was that my life would be spared if I became the keeper of the soul stone."<br/>"We come looking for the soul stone," Hal said.<br/>"In order to get the soul stone, you must sacrifice what you love most," Clifford informed them. Betty then started laughing.<br/>"I was waiting for this day to happen," Betty said. "The day you would finally get what you deserve. You love nothing, and that's your down fail."<br/>She then noticed Hal was crying. "Really tears?" Betty asked.<br/>"They are not for him," Clifford said. Betty knew what that meant. She grabbed the knife Jughead had given her and tried to stab herself in the stomach. Like Jughead's gun, it turned to bubbles.<br/>"I ignored my destiny once, I can't again," Hal said. "I'm sorry, little one."<br/>Hal grabbed the knife Clifford was holding. He then slit her throat. Betty's body then fell into the river. The knife then turned into the soul stone. He put it in his gauntlet. Hal went to his rowboat and started going back to the mainland, tears streaming down his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope was torturing Sabrina. "I will die before I give you the time stone," Sabrina said.<br/>"That can be arranged," Penelope said. That's when somebody threw something at Penelope's head and Sabrina got free. She then got in a battle stance when she saw that Archie had thrown it at her head.<br/>They then get into a battle. Penelope was stronger than they realized. They then saw Hal had a room that was on fire. "Hey, have you guys heard of that super old story Hansel and Grettle?" Archie asked.<br/>"This guy is so stupid," Zelda mumbled. He then threw her into the zoom and locked her in. Archie watched as Penelope burned to death. "Wow, even stupid has a good idea every once in a while."<br/>"What now?" Sabrina asked.<br/>"In this note, it says Penelope was supposed to meet Hal at Riverdale High School," Zelda said. "We should go there."<br/>"Good idea, take the battle to him," Ambrose said. They then go to high school and got ready for a fight. They were attacked by a group of people. It leads to a standoff where Jughead had a gun to Archie's head and Zelda had a gun to Cheryl's head.<br/>"I'm going to ask you this one time, where is Betty?" Jughead asked.<br/>"I'll do you one better, who is Betty?" Zelda asked.<br/>"I'll do you one better, why is Betty?" Archie shouted. Zelda looked at him. That was the dumbest thing she had ever heard.<br/>"Tell me where the girl is or I swear you will see his brains," Jughead said.<br/>"What master do you serve?" Archie said.<br/>"I'm the serpent king, I serve myself," Jughead said.<br/>"So you don't work for the blackhood?" Ambrose asked.<br/>"What no?" Jughead asked, disgusted. "I hate the Blackhood. He took my girl."<br/>"We hate him too," Sabrina said. "Since he already has two infinity stones, we need to work together."<br/>"Three," a voice said. They turn around to see Polly Cooper. "Betty lead him to the soul stone in order to save my life."<br/>"Great," Jughead mumbled. He then turned to Zelda. "What do you say? Partners?"<br/>"Fine," Zelda said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katy and her friends arrived in Greendale first. As they got closer to the other stones, Katy's chest started to glow. Rosalind Walker and Harvey Kinkle were the first to notice. "Your chest is glowing," Rosalind said.<br/>"I know," Katy said. "I don't know if you're going to believe me, but I have an infinity stone in my chest. The mind stone to be exact. And I've felt like there was something going on with the other stones."<br/>"We should be surprised, but we have a friend who is the daughter of the king of the underworld," Harvey said. "I think we know someone who might know about what's going on."<br/>"Who?" Josie asked.<br/>---<br/>Nicolas was examing her gemstone. "You have missed a lot here in the past few days," Nicolas said. "A man named Hal Cooper has decided to collect the infinity stones to wipe out all of the sinners. He already has the reality, soul, space, and power stone. He's going after the time stone and then he's going after the mind stone."<br/>"So I'm basically a walking target," Katy said. Nicolas nods. "You have to destroy the stone before he can get it."<br/>"We don't trade lives," Josie said.<br/>"I can perform a risky spell," Nicolas said. "But it will take time. You guys will need to stay guard while I perform it."<br/>"Alright," Alexzandra said. They go outside and Nicolas starts the spell.<br/>---<br/>At Riverdale High School, they were making a plan. Sabrina was doing a weird magic thing. "I have seen two billion possible outcomes where we beat Hal," Sabrina said.<br/>"How many ends with us ending?" Zelda asked.<br/>"One," Sabrina said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next two chapters are going to be short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal soon arrived at the school. "Archie Andrews," Hal said.<br/>"You know my name?" Archie asked.<br/>"You are not the only one who is cursed with knowledge," Hal said. "Everyone has heard of your stupidity."<br/>They then start fighting. After a few minutes, they had Hal cornered. Jellybean and Helda Spellman were trying to pull the gauntlet off of Hal. It was almost off while Sabrina put spell on Hal to keep him calm. It also let her feel his emotions.<br/>Jughead walked to Hal. "Where is Betty Cooper?" Jughead asked.<br/>"My Betty," Hal said.<br/>"Don't start with that," Jughead said. "Where is she?"<br/>"He feels a great deal of sadness," Sabrina said.<br/>"When he came back, he had the soul stone, but Betty wasn't with him," Polly said. Jughead then turned around, his expression filled with anger and sadness.<br/>"Don't pull a Archie, we almost have this thing off," Zelda shouted, but it was too late. Jughead started punching him in the face repeatedly. Hal snapped out of it and they started fighting again.<br/>"Great job Jones," Sabrina said. They continue until Archie is stabbed in the ribcage. He fell to the ground.<br/>"I hope they remember you," Hal said. As he was about to finish him off, but Sabrina called out.<br/>"Wait," Sabrina yelled. They then turn to her. "I will give you the stone if you save him. No tricks."<br/>She moved her hands and the amulet she was wearing opened, reviling the time stone. He took the amulet and he used the time stone to reverse Archie's injury. He was as good as new. "Why did you give him the stone?" Archie asked.<br/>"It was the only way," Sabrina said. Hal then left to collect the last stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie and her friends were standing outside. Chic and Penny Peabody arrive. Behind them were what looks like an army of the dead. "Greendale is most certainly going to fall in this battle," Josie said.<br/>"Then it will be the noblest ending in all of history," Dorcas said. That's when they noticed they weren't alone. Dorcas and her sister's, Prudence and Agatha, had joined. Forsythe Pendleton Jones II and Tom Keller. Most of the Church of Night was behind them.<br/>"Greendale forever," Prudence yelled as the battle began. Each side fought hard against the other team. Hal snuck into the house and Josie followed him. She snuck into the morgue.<br/>"Hal is here," Josie shouted.<br/>"You have to destroy the stone," Katy said.<br/>"I can't," Josie said.<br/>"Please do," Katy said. "It will save the lives of hundreds. And it will be painless for me."<br/>Josie picked up a knife with her trembling hands. She then stabbed the stone, killing Katy on impact. That's when Hal entered the morgue.<br/>"I didn't think you had it in you," Hal said. He then used the time stone to undo Katy's death. He then ripped the stone out of her chest and put it in his gauntlet. A power serged threw him since he now had all of the stones in his gauntlet.<br/>He then shot in the chest. Sweatpea walked up to him, with a smirk on his face. "I told you I would get my revenge," he said.<br/>"Very well," he said, in a weak voice. "But you should have gone for the dead."<br/>Hal then snapped his fingers, wiping out all of Riverdale's sinners.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group stood outside of the morgue, not knowing what to do. "Prudence," Dorcus said. Prudence turned around and saw that Dorcus was turning to ashes.<br/>"No, no, no," Prudence said. Soon Dorcus was just a pile of ashes on the floor. The next one to go was Agatha. Then it was Josie. Reggie was the next to follow, and then Tom Keller. Soon half of the church of night members who joined them were gone.<br/>---<br/>At Riverdale High, they sensed something was up. "Did we just lose?" Archie asked.<br/>"I think we did," Jughead said. Ambrose then turned into dust. Followed by Chuck, and then Zelda. Jughead turned to Archie as he turned to dust.<br/>"Hold steady Jones," Archie said.<br/>"Oh gosh," Jughead said, as he turned into ashes. Archie then turned to Sabrina.<br/>"Why did you give him the stone?" Archie asked.<br/>"It was the only way," Sabrina said, as she turned to ashes.<br/>"I don't feel so good," Jellybean said. She then turned into ashes. Archie sat down and sobbed, thinking of the great loss they had just suffered.<br/>---<br/>Everyone at the battle of Greendale stood there, not knowing what to do. "Oh gosh," FP said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>